1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for reducing the risks of breakage on pipes operating under bending stress, and in particular on the exhaust pipes of motor vehicles when subjected to a bending-shearing moment due to the tilting of the engine during start-up, a frequent occurrence in vehicles with a transverse engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most widely known of such devices for avoiding risks of pipe breakage are generally flexible elements creating the possibility of rotation without high stresses. These flexible elements may be either coupling pipes with a grooved surface, or pipes made from a narrow strip of iron, wound and sealed, imparting a certain flexibility to the pipe.
In general, these devices adapt well and are capable of handling the problem posed, but are quite expensive. The second solution above may also present defects in sealing.
Other solutions consist in limiting the engine clearance directly by means of links. A device of this type is not always adaptable, and is difficult to adjust, given the vibrations transmitted to the chassis of the vehicle.